


code AMPERA: activated

by meet_me_beyond (Ampera)



Category: Soul Cartel (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by Sword Art Online, M/M, MMORPGs, Psychological Horror, Slow To Update, better play it safe than traumatized, game becoming reality, i think o.o, only slight hints of it though, ratings may change depending on future chapters, slow updates at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampera/pseuds/meet_me_beyond
Summary: When the bird that flies across an ash-painted sky carries the message, they shall rise once more.The system has malfunctioned.The VR-game becomes reality.orhow fast can a world can go from light-hearted fun to a nightmare you can't wake up from?





	code AMPERA: activated

Coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> hi :3  
i've been working on a different way of writing fanfiction, as well as giving you the full experience with more than just author-nim's words to drive the message home.  
this is actually more me practising for an upcoming school project than anything else, really, so feel free to give it a read:3
> 
> let me know if you hate it, and also let me know if you actually like it!
> 
> (p.s. in case anybody is wondering, i make no profit from any of my work!)
> 
> best wishes, author-nim


End file.
